Turn Around Bright Eyes
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: She stared at her hand, wondering why it felt so cold. Brittana fic.  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

_**A/N: So I finished this story a long time back on my livejournal account. I just thought it'd be a nice idea to put it up on here. So, for all you Glee and Brittana fans, ENJOY!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 1: Remember Back When...

It was a rather sunny day when the two first met. Brittany was running around the playground chasing after a butterfly when she happened to trip and fall. She managed to scrape her knee and in a matter of 5 seconds she finally felt the sting of the blow. Her eyes were ready to water when she held her knees close to her chest.

It was actually getting late around this time. The majority of the children had left for home and the sun made the sky a mixture of purple and orange. Brittany sat there craddling her knee and sniffling through her tears, unsure of what was to happen next. Being 7, and her house being just around the corner, she was at the playground on her own...of course, she thought she was allowed to.

"You okay?" came a rather soft voice. The blonde turned up to meet brown eyes looking down on her with blatant concern. Brittany concluded that she had never seen this girl before, and she also concluded that she had really pretty hair. The pain almost disappeared for a moment.

"I don't think so," the blonde responds quite unsurely. This makes the brown eyed one giggle.

Now trecking behind the brown eyed girl were Brittany's parents along with another set of adults that she did not recognize.

"Thank you Santana for telling us about Brittany still being here," commented Brittany's father.

Santana offered her hand and the blonde accepted it, gently getting up. The two were finally on eye level, Brittany now concluding that Santana was shorter than her and that her hand was very warm.

"It was nice meeting you," said the adults to one another. Brittany took to this example and said the same to Santana.

"Let's play together tomorrow," the brown eyed one insists, giving her a small smile. Brittany concluded from then that she was going to enjoy Santana's company.

It's only 9 years later and the two manage to become tied to the hip.

Glee club has become more and more interesting as the days pass by. And yet, with all the drama going on between the other members, Brittany and Santana find themselves talking in the corner about nothing and everything at the same time.

They're close, so close that skin contact has become nothing but a minor detail. The two look like a newlywed couple in love, or maybe just what they are, best friends. They giggle into each other's hair and their hands tickle each other's arms in sweet affection. It's funny to imagine that Santana was bullying a freshman only 5 minutes ago. The two are entrapped in their own little world, and no one seems to mind.

"Hey I have a small question," and there chimes in the legendary vocal power box.

"What do you want Rachel?" asks Santana in a rather cross tone, opposite to how she just sounded with Brittany.

"Are you two dating?"

There's a silence that goes across the room and Santana finds herself at a loss for words, finding it strange that she couldn't just say 'no'. Brittany looks at her for a moment before answering, Santana interrupts.

"Of course not."

With that everyone returns to their own business and Santana feels the sweat down her neck disappear. She rubs her arm and turns to see Brittany staring at her.

"Like we've said before," she says in a hushed voice, "sex isn't dating." Her throat felt a little dry, and her eyes felt like wandering away from the deep blue ones she was most familiar with.

Brittany simply nods. Not sure what to think.

The man with the margarine filled hair walks in and everyone focuses their attention on the Shuester. Santana reaches for Brittany's pinky but doesn't feel a response.

"Oh whoops," muttered the blonde, she just wasn't paying attention.

Their fingers interlock and are hidden between their chairs. Santana feels safe again, but a little unsure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

_**A/N: By the way, my lj username is BernyBop.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 2: Dating

-

Rachel keeps her thoughts on the two cheerleaders as they continue to talk to each other as if nothing happened. She swore that something like that would make the two uncomfortable, actually she was a little jealous at how comfortable they are with each other, even after an accusation like hers. Her fathers had told her horrow stories from their own highschool life. The star of the Glee club cannot think of any other explanation as to why the two were so close besides the fact that they were in love with each other and dating. It's impossible for the spark to be anything else, right?

And she swore that she saw a hint of disappointment in Brittany's eyes. Then again, things can never be certain with that one.

"What are you thinking about?" came a very familiar voice. Whether it pleased her or not, was not something she would reveal now. It's a little strange, Quinn was the last person Rachel expected to talk to her.

"Nothing really, just thinking of a way to convince Mr. Shue to give Brittany and Santana solos," Rachel is a little surprised she actually let the thought slip. Quinn was surprised she was even thinking it.

Being given the cold shoulder by practically everyone, Rachel felt that maybe she should stray away from the spotlight as unbelievable as it is. She remembered crying to sleep the night before and trying to sing, but her notes kept on screwing up. Of course, she wouldn't reveal that. She couldn't possibly embarrass herself more.

Besides, no one's really heard any of the two sing, and as much as it pains her for someone else to get a solo, she really wanted to observe them. SHe couldn't really put her finger on it, but she wanted to understand them more. And, not that Rachel understand it yet, but she wants to understand their relationship, not them.

SHe could never keep a conversation with Santana without getting her ego shot down. And any attempt to talk to Brittany led to Rachel wanting to lecture her on her random, stupid, ridiculous outbursts (which, she hates to admit are funny from time to time). In general Rachel wasn't really a people person.

"Why?" Quinn finally asks, her eyebrow raised in curiousity.

"Why are you talking to me?" it came out snappy, Rachel didn't mean it to.

Quinn looks away and takes in a deep breath. After the glist incident she decided to think things over a bit more. If she was to renew herself she needed to try something extreme. And that extreme was Rachel.

And she hated to admit it, but there was something about Rachel, besides the epic vocals and horrific personality, that drew her to Quinn. It was a challenge. And despite the stress, she really needed a new hobby, a new challenge, a new activity.

Before Quinn had the chance to continue, Mr. Shuester called for their attention again.

-

Glee club ended with the new theme of "Inspiration". The members had to come up with numbers with songs that inspired them.

Rachel didn't know how to handle her small inability to sing and hoped that it would go away as soon as possible. As the jewish star walked down the halls, she watched as Brittany and Santana held pinkies and went on their way. She wonders if they realize how...freakishly perfect they look together. And whether they wanted to deny it or not, Rachel has a soft spot for same sex couples, and can simply feel the passion from them. She decided to tail them before returning home, but as they turned the corner, she lost both of them.

"Move," called the fierce latina as the two cheerios trailed down the halls. Students parted and made space for the two, Santana looking ahead and Brittany staring at their intertwined pinkies.

"Are we dating?" asks the blonde cheerleader, interrupting Santana's mean streak as they finally reach the outside of school.

The brown eyed girl pauses and a shine of vulnerability traces lines across her tanned face. She paused in her tracks and turns to Brittany, looking into her eyes, looking for the usual confusion but only to find clear wonder.

"I-I thought we answered that question to Rachel," replied Santana, refusing to get lost int he blonde's deep blue.

"We're not dating?" repeated the blonde, letting go of Santana's hand.

"Brit, what are you doing?" asked the latina, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the side. "We're best friends, you know that."

"And best friends can't date?" replied the blonde, her eyes beginning to look a little cloudy.

"No, it's just that -"

"I'm not stupid San, at least, not all the time."

The two stared at each other, Brittany still focused on the discussion at hand and Santana wondering if what's happening is really happening.

"I love you," Brittany says, her words crisp and clear and painfully sincere.

Santana frowns at this phrase, only to repeat it with as much conviction as the blonde, "I love you too Brit."

"Then, what's stopping us from dating?"

Santana wishes that this was one of those moments where Brittany would go blank and feel lost and hug her and ask her where to go next. But no, she knows that Brit's not always like that, especially if she really cares about it. She couldn't bring her frown away from gravity's pull and felt her heart clench a little.

"It's just not right." Santana responds. She knew what would come if they were to truly become a couple. Sure, she joked about making out with Brittany all the time to guys because they found that kind of thing kinky and massively erotic. and well actually, she has made out with the blonde girl and there was nothing in the world that was able to erase the image from her mind. But if it were to become a reality, she'd be the happiest woman alive but...reality came with rules and in this world, you just can't be with someone of the same sex.

"I should go."

It was impossible, Brittany never left her side.

"I'll see you around."

Around? Impossible, everywhere Brittany was, Santana was there next to her.

And she began to walk away. Santana couldn't believe that it was happening. Did she really screw things up? Maybe Brit was just being a little emotional today. Maybe tomorrow she'll forget what just happened. Maybe things will get back to normal tomorrow.

She felt a huge pin through her heart, and she couldn't even bring herself to pin everything on Rachel for bringing the subject up.

She stared at her hand, wondering why it felt so cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 3: Lost

The morning after was horrible for Brittany. She made sure she avoided Santana because she knew that when she felt like everything was right in the world, then she'd just go back to her and things would be back to normal. (Funny how she thinks that's a bad thing) But it could not just work like that. She did not understand how Santana could not want them to date unless she actually didn't care about her.

Which means she lied. Thought Brittany, trying to find her way to her second period.

She felt like alost puppy, unsure of where to go, feeling a little helpless, and she was really starting to miss Santana.

When she finally managed to find her way, she walks in late and sits at her desk, listening to her teacher talk in what she can only understand as gibberish. And she stared at her hand, wondering why it felt so cold.

Santana tried to keep her composure and her attitude solid while she walked the halls. Head cheerleader was still something she had her eyes on, and she could not show Coach Sylvester any weakness.

You'd think it'd be easier when the only thing that could make you vulnerable was gone.

"Move," she muttered, rage coating her voice. She wasn't really mad that this student was in her way, she was more angered at the fact that nothing around her was making her feel calm.

THen the Berry girl came into sight and her eyes focused on her figure, aiming to reach her and give her a piece of her mind. Now she felt like putting the blame on her, now she felt like assaulting her and asking her why her best friend isn't talking to her. Then she felt an odd mixture of moisture under her eyes, and she went straight to the washroom.

"Fuck," she muttered, wiping her eyes, controlling her breathing. She could not show any weakness to anyone in the school. Coach drilled into all of them the importance of being hard, of being a bitch, for watching out for your own interests. Santana has always been a sassy girl with a sharp tongue, and was only really happy and collected when it came to Glee and Brittany. But outside from that, outside from her best friend she felt so stressed and hard assed. She sometimes lost herself in putting down everyone else. It was hard to admit, but she really was a good girl at heart. And again, seeing those lower than her cower made her feel good at the same time.

And sometimes, she forgets that she's only 16.

She scowls and frowns, it's the only thing she can really do to find her composure when she doesn't have Brit around.

"Brit?" The blonde was staring out the window.

She turned around and her eyes grew when they spotted the Latina. Santana felt her breathing quicken in pace and her heart skip a beat.

"I feel like I'm dead," the blonde says bluntly, turning back to the window.

Santana pauses and thinks for a moment. It was one of the things she loved the most about Brittany, she wasn't the most intelligent person, but she always said what she meant. Although she's unsure of the meaning, she braced herself for something deep.

"I've been sitting in here since I asked to go to the washroom during second. I forgot how to leave again," she continued, refusing to turn back to Santana, "Actually...I think it was more like I was lost and I didn't know how to find and what to find because what I have to find was something I couldn't find and -"

"Brit," Santana interrupted, grabbing her arm. The blonde twirled around at the pull of the brown eyed one and their lips touched. A tingle went through both of their spines and a hunger activated in both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 4: Cold

-

Before consumption began, the door to the washroom swung open and Rachel stood at the door, her mouth wide but silent.

The singer stopped and stared and thankfully closed her mouth to save herself and them from any sort of embarrassment. She turned away and stepped out of the washroom, blocking the doorway from any other interruption.

She took in a deep breath and stared at the ground, her eyebrows slowly descending from their place on her forehead. Rachel tried to give herself a reality check and shook her head. So she was right, and actually she felt like reminding them of that fact but she decided that it'd be best not to.

Quinn approaches her from afar and Rachel wonders what could she possibly want from her. And honestly a soft image of the blonde enters her mine in seconds, but she shakes it away along with any other desires. And realizes, oh yeah, she probabl just needs to go pee. The fetus probably steps on her bladder every couple of minutes or so.

"Mind moving?" asked the ex cheerleader, her eyes coated with wonderment and aggravation.

Rachel shook her head, "I-I can't."

"Why?"

She bit her lip and tried to think of something, "Uh, I uh, I did something and you just can't go in."

The girl was a horrible liar, and even Quinn knew that. The blonde rolled her eyes and tried to push Rachel to the side to get in, because damn, she really had to go pee, but the door swung open, hitting the back of Rachel's head causing the girl to collapse.

Santana had ran out of the washroom, clouds of steam practically coming out of her ears. And if both were mistaken, a river of moisture streaming down her tanned face was evident as well.

Quinn wanted so badly to go in and check if her premonition was right and see if Brittany was there, or perhaps go after Santana but she had an unconscious Berry in her arms. But when Brittany left the washroom, looking a little red eyes and lost, Quinn's premonition stood as correct and she found herself dragging the loud mouthed Jew to the nurse's office.

-

Santana decided that the rest of the school day was not important, and she didn't even want to think about Glee or the Cheerios. She stormed through the hallways and out to the back and plopped herself under a tree as far away as possible.

No one was allowed to see her cry.

THe latina felt very grateful at that moment for the soft textures of the Cheerio's uniform. It was great for wiping the cold tears on her face.

After Rachel had so gracefully left the washroom, Santana went for Brittany again, longing so much to feel her warmth engulf her, wanting to secure the fact that they were still best friends and that nothing changed.

But no. Brittany had pushed away afterwards, mumbling something about how it wasn't the same.

Damn, the blonde one was smarter than anyone could possibly think of her. It just sucked that it was like that. Santana wishes that life wasn't so complicated and that things could just go back to the way things were.

What did she want anyway? Of course Santana knew exactly what it was. But, she just couldn't do it. She cannot do it. She cannot make them completely public. What happens to their reputation afterwards? WHat happens if no one accepts them? SHe could never put Brittany through something so terrible. Ever since they were kids she made it her life's mission to keep the blonde safe and warm inside her arms.

"So much for that," she mumbles, shivering beneath the shaded tree, her cool tears doing nothing to calm her down. Nothing felt right, and as much as she had convinced herself that Brittany had always needed her, she realizes that it was always the same thing for herself.

She needs the blonde in her life. And despite the amount of people that she knew, that she was friends with, that she loved, she knew that nothing and no one could fill her the way Brittany did.

And boy oh boy did that warmth last too little of a time.

But something still managed to comfort her. Brittany was just as lost as she was at the moment. And nothing in the whole world except for themselves were capable of making everything make sense again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 5: A Shot At Redemption

**_A/N: Did you notice how short the chaps are? That's how I write on my LJ. XD_**

-

Finally finding her face, Santana got up and walked to Cheerios practice. She swore that her tear ducts ran cry and made sure that her face was ready to wear any sort of mask. She was not in the mood to get yelled at by her coach so she made sure she focused on the routine and not on the piece of her heart that ran away.

Everyone was doing their warm ups and on reflex Santana's eyes searched for Brittany. When she realized what her eyes were doing, she forced her body another way and joined a different group of girls. The last thing she needed was to see Brittany, of course, that's because she's the only thing she needed to see. But she'd never really admit that.

The whistle was blown and Santana focused on the drills and on her moves. When the practice was over, Mercedes and Kurt walked over to her.

"Where's your other half?" asked Kurt, giggling at his small joke. Santana felt something snap in the back of her mind.

"She's not my 'other half'," she retorts, turning away from the two. "And I don't know." She looked around, really wondering if Brittany had skipped practice. The two spent weeks making sure that every Cheerios practice became a routine for the girl.

"That's strange," muttered Aretha, "She didn't come today."

Santana was only a little worried, only a little.

"I'm going to go now," she states before walking away, not giving the duo another look.

-

Quinn was annoyed. She was late for staring and longing to be a Cheerio again and all because of someone she practically hated. Actually, hate really is a strong word. Maybe she didn't really hate Rachel, she just found her annoying. Heck, she's not th eonly one. But she did underhandedly take everything away from her. She had to admit that it hurt that Finn was so into her.

"Mmm..." groaned the small girl. Quinn rose her eyebrow as the girl moved in her sleep.

She looked really peaceful, almost quiet even. She kind of really liked this side of Rachel. And she had to admit, despite the atrocious outfit, the girl was pretty. Actually, she was pretty damn gorgeous with the sun shining on her face like that. Everyone's probabyl like that though.

"Uh..." the girl stirred again. Quinn was more than relieved that she was finally waking up.

"How hard did that door hit you?" asked the pregnant teen, wondering how she could be out of it for so long from a blow that seemed so light.

"Huh?" muttered the girl again. She looked up to see Quinn sitting next to her, and wonderment and shock filled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn sighs, and whether Rachel could tell or not, the blonde was blushing a little. "I decided to keep you company since you passed out." Her mission to the befriend the girl was oddly easier than she thought. It was as if Brittany and Santana wanted the two to become friends with how much they've been involved, whether voluntary or not, in this small operation.

"Well, I thought you could use a friend." It actually didn't taste bad when she said the word. Rachel's eyes lit up in an odd way, and her cofused face melted into a soft smile. Although still confused, it comforted her that she cared. It was kind of scary actually how much it comforted her. Maybe it was because it felt real.

"Thank you."

-

Santana decided to skip Glee for the day and went straight home. She couldn't possibly stand not being beside Brittany anymore and having people ask her where her other half is. Besides, she needed to think of something for her assignment of the week anyway.

What inspired her?

Then a knock came to her bedroom door. She called out to her Papi and he told her that her "friend" was at the park.

It was actually late now. THe sky was dark and purple and oddly bright with the orange at the same time. She had been staring at nothing for the past 3 hours and the knock sort of snapped her out of it. She couldn't think of an inspiring song when there was such a big hole in her.

She wondered what friend could be at the park. Possibly her little brother's new friend, but why would she be told about it.

"Go get her, her parents are worried."

She stares, wondering who they could possibly be talking about, and why they weren't using specific names.

Then it hit her.

Santana pulls a hoody over her head and rushes out of her house, carrying a small band aid in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 6: Home 

-

Nowadays Santana really disliked the park. Little kids weren't exactly her forte. As she approaches the area, she begins to remember the adventures she and Brittany had when they were children. So many moments of stopping the blonde from eating the sand, so many moments of carrying the blonde one home when she messed up a cart wheel, and so many moments of making fun of the other kids. No one would ever understand the kind of relationship the two had. Sometimes the girls failed to do so themselves.

But secretly, every once in a while when she'd pass by the forested area, she felt a hint of nostalgia and really wanted to go back to those carefree days. Highschool was stressful and despite her popular status, she didn't really have that many friends. At least, that many friends that she honestly cared about.

Having sex with all those guys, sexting, being herself in general just gave her fuel and so much power and it made her feel good, made her feel like herself. It's worked for her so far and she was content with her life. _Was _being the key word. It's so hard, thinking over and over again how perfect life is when Brittany is a part of it. And although it's only been a day, she already felt like nothing would be good ever again. It kind of annoyed her how painfully dramatic she was, she kind of felt like Rachel to some extent.

She couldn't find the courage in her to make things right because she knows that what Brittany wants is what she wants. It sometimes disgusts herself how much of a softy she was. She was so unsure of how to deal with it, and the lack of the blonde one made it hard for her to think in the first place.

And she swears that her heart skipped a beat.

"Brittany!" the girl called out, finally reaching the park.

The blonde was sitting alone on the swing set, staring at the wound on her knee. It was obvious that she didn't hear Santana.

The tanned girl ran over to her best friend and kneeled before her, placing the band aid on the small scrape. She looks up and sees Brittany staring at her in disbelief, a small broken smile forming on her lips. Santana suddenly felt a little speechless, but she knew deep down that it was the last remains of the sunbeams shining on Brittany that made her practically breathless now. The lighting and colouring of the scene was just too perfect.

"Thank you," muttered the blonde, "I found myself coming here because somehow it felt warmer."

It was a little painful how much Santana understood those words. She tried to laugh a little, and took a seat next to the blonde. Silence echoed loudly between the two and the time didn't stop for them. The sun was slowly beginning to descend and Santana decided to text her parents that she and Brittany were fine, and the two sat in each other's company until the sky grew dark.

"You know," the taller girl spoke, her voice like a hammer breaking ice, "I'm a little bit scared of stars."

Santana rose her eyebrow at this and turned to face Brittany who was staring at the stars now.

"They look so small but they burn so bright against the sky. I always wondered who turns off the lights at this time, but still keeps on those small ones. It's kind of like they're scared or something."

The latina found herself leaning in closer, and the blonde lifted her arm up.

"It's kind of like when the lights are on and the cotton candy is floating in the sky. I always wonder why something is always there, you know? It's like the sky doesn't like to be lonely, whether it's dark or light."

Santana searched for the meaning in Brittany's words and smiled at the blonde's insight. Then again, for all she knows the girl could just be rambling.

"It's kind of scary how the world works," the blonde concluded, turning to Santana with one of her signature sweet smiles. The brown eyed one was slightly taken aback, but not because she was speaking directly to her now, but because she swears that the moonlight against the blue of Brittany's eyes were more beautiful than anything she's ever seen before.

"I don't like being lonely San," the blonde admits, reaching out her hand to touch Santana's exposed leg. "Without you I feel so lost."

It was pretty obvious that the two needed each other. The latina rests her hand on Brittany's and leans into her, the two sharing warmth.

"But now that I'm with you I feel like I'm at home," she mutters in a low voice. Santana could swear that she could feel a lump in her throat...it was most likely her heart wanting to attack Brittany.

Santana felt her courage again and pecked the blonde on the cheek only to feel moisture and coldness on her warm skin. Brittany was crying again.

"Why can't we just go back to how it used to be Brit? Why are you making this so complicated?" Santana asks, squeezing, tightening her grip on the blonde.

"I already told you the answer to that San," she replies, her hand lightly stroking the other girl's.

The two stay like this for a while, Brittany's sobbing infecting the silence of the night. Santana pulls the blonde into a tight hug and whispers to her that she loves her. The sobbing only becomes louder and the latina nearly loses her control.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Brit asks, her cheek pressing softly against Santana's.

"I wish," the brown eyed one responds honestly. She pauses before continuing, thinking about how painful her day was without Brittany and how dramatic the two are being for only being apart for such a short amount of time...thinking about how other people are so concerned about their ties, then thinking about how good it felt to be this close to her again, completey dismissing every other thought.

The silence continues again, Santana deciding not to talk. Maybe after tonight things will go back to normal and the angst they're experiencing is just temporary and no big deal at all. Maybe after this Brittany will settle for what they have and not ask about their relationship status anymore. Maybe this was all some sort of messed up dream. Or maybe, maybe-

"I need to go pee."


	7. Chapter 7

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 7: Face 

**_A/N: Ehem, forgot to make note there's some Faberry in here._**

-

Their pinkies are interlocked and the both of them are talking and giggling about nothing and everything at the same time. A hobby they both thoroughly enjoyed. And a practice that will never become tiring.

The two decided to stop being dramatic and focus on the more important things in life, that being Brittany's inability to hold in her pee. Santana knew from experience that this could turn ugly, so the two go back to Brittany's house and quietly enter the facility. It feels a little dangerous sneaking in like that which makes the event even more exciting. The two forget that they were just crying for a moment and go on a mission to Brittany's room.

Once they reached their destination, Brittany runs to her bathroom and quickly releases herself from the prison of her bladder.

Santana finds herself alone in the blonde's room and examines the walls. It hasn't actually been too long since she's last been there. THe walls are still covered with posters of the latest pop stars and old posters of Nsync and the Backstreet Boys, unerasable crayon drawings from when Brit was a kid, and 2 weeks ago, and what was Santana's favourite part, the wall covered in photos of the two of them.

It was a little shameful, but the two were complete cam whores.

Santana wanders over to the wall and examines the photos closely. While staring at these it's hard to remember a time when brittany wasn't in her life.

Thin arms wrap around her waist and Santana sinks her body into these arms, absorbing the warmth from Brittany's body.

"Can you be my pillow tonight?" the blonde asks bluntly, her warm breath leaving only small goosebumps all over the latina's skin. She nodded her head and the two change into their pajamas, and sink into bed.

The rest of the night is silent and Brittany is spooning the smaller girl. Brittany finds sleep easily and Santana finds herself staring into the dark, thinking. Maybe she should take chances. It was only for a day and both of them were a mess. They needed each other, that much was easy to see. And despite their differences, Brittany being a sweet heart and Santana a cold hearted mean girl, they were like one person when together (especially when alone) As cheesy as it sounds, the two did in fact complete each other and no where outside each other's arms does she feel safe.

-

"Where do you live?" asks the reincarnate of Babra Streisand. The two were out on a walk for the past 3 hours talking about girl stuff. You wouldn't really want to know. Somehow they managed to bond as friends without biting each other's heads off. Turns out that when Rachel isn't in front of a huge crowd that she had to impress, she isn't half bad. And it turns out that Quinn is actually perfect in every way.

The blonde didn't really want to answer, but when she turned to face her car Rachel understood.

"What about Puck?" Rachel asks, knowing it was best to avoid mentioning Finn.

"His parents won't let me," she sighs, the two now walking towards the car.

Rachel takes a moment to think about this opportunity. Actually, why shouldn't she just jump on it? Quinn was a good person who is actually keeping her teen baby. There's a lot of respect to come from that and she bets that her dads won't mind a bit.

"You can stay with me," Rachel insists as Quinn begins to drive her home.

Quinn turns to Rachel with her mouth open, ready to say something but nothing coming out in the end. She's a little more than shocked.

"But we're barely friends," the blonde responds, focusing her eyes on the road.

The singer sighs, and takes in the other's response.

"You think that at least," Rachel responds, staring out the window, "You may have hated me all this time but I actually liked you in one way or another."

She wans't implying anything at all.

Quinn sighs and feels the urge to pounce on her offer.

"Just for tonight," she replies, of course she wants to stay. She needs a secure home. Something she hasn't had in ages.

"We'll see about that," the Berry replies, a smirk on her face, "My dads are going to love you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 8: Sunshine

The warmth of the sun's rays woke up Brittany and she felt this fire in her heart that was lost the day before. But when she realized that the warmth in her arms were gone, she suddenly couldn't remember how to get up. She squirmed in bed, rolling over a piece of paper.

"Hmm?"

She took it and opened it up, staring at it's contents. It took her a moment to properly read it, she was a little slow. Although she was unable to understand the writing right away, she immediately recognized the font.

Santana had really nice hand writing.

She began to read it out loud to herself, just to make things easier.

"Hey B," she started, responding right away, "Hey San..." She shook her head to get back to reality.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch. Actually, no I'm never sorry about that. I'm sorry I was such a coward. I will admit, I was scared, and I don't knnow what could happen if we went through with this. You know I would never hurt you, you know I need you in my life. And god you know I love you."

Brittany took in a sharp breath, she really wished that she could've said it in person.

"I know I should've told you this when you woke up. I know I should've been there to see the sunlight bouncing off your hair like it always does. But I had to go. One, my parents didn't know I was over, and two, I needed to wake up on my own and tell myself that I could do this. So, I'll see you later Brit. Hold on and don't get lost, you know I'll always be there so don't worry. Oh and throw this out as soon as you read it, if anyone finds it, then I will never be taken seriously again. We can't rule the school if everyone thinks I broke soft."

The blonde laughed at the last comment, of course through the moisture that was developed in her eyes. She would never throw this note out. It was perfect blackmail.

"Brittany! You're going to be late!"

The blonde tucked the note away in her drawer and quickly got ready for school. The promise of seeing Santana guided her way, but she still managed to forget her towel when she went for a shower.

-

When the two reached Rachel's house, Quinn was a little scared but enlightened by how much Rachel's dads reminded her of ...well, Rachel.

"She could have the guest's room!" the three exclaimed at once, and happily prepared everything for the blonde.

Quinn sat comfortably on the couch and watched as they ran around the house. Now she never had any experience with homosexuals, aside from Kurt of course, and this was something refreshing to say the least. At least she could tell that they really loved each other. It must have been hard to get to where they are. And it must be hard having to deal with Rachel. Oh, yeah, they made her like that.

"Ready!" exclaimed Rachel, pulling on Quinn's arm. She felt a little strange with the girl being so touchy, but she was just being friendly, it was fine.

"I'm tired," the blonde exclaimed, landing comfortably on the bed. She was happy to be on a bed again, and in such a nice (but tacky) room. Rachel didn't respond but made sure that Quinn was tucked in and comfortable.

She whispered goodnight and closed the door behind her, feeling this strange excitement in the pit of her stomach. Quinn stared at the ceiling in silence and gratitude and wondered what would happen the morning after. But then again, the comfort of the bed kinda stole away the feeling. She had to remember to thank Rachel and her parents the next morning.

-

Santana sat in bed, her parents didn't really mind her sleeping over at Brittany's although they did lecture her on calling first. She thought of the letter she wrote to Brittany and hoped to God that she didn't use words that were not included in her vocabulary. And she stared and stared until it still did nothing for her 10 minutes later.

She said she'd be brave and that she'd find herself and do this with confidence.

Afterall, she was Santana Lopez, fierce bitch and the next head cheerleader. Nothing would stand in her way. She wonders why she didn't just think like that from the beginning. ANd she promised, if anyone made fun of her or Brittany for it, she'd kick their asses in a second.


	9. Chapter 9

**Turn Around Bright Eyes**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 9: Turn Around Bright Eyes 

There was a fire in every step that she took, the ground was turning in lava and the excitement burned a smile onto her face. When she reached her _girlfriend's_ house,she knocked respectfully and waited for the blonde to grace her with her presense.

"Brit!" she cried out, and the door swung open. A big weight landed in her arms and she twirled her around like they haven't seen each other in years.

"San!" she replied, snuggling her head into her shoulder. The two linked pinkies and went on their way to school like it was their first day of elementary; a little scared, but completely ecstatic.

When Quinn and Rachel arrived at the school together, only a few heads took a second glance. They were talking and laughing like they've been best friends for a long time. Well, you know what they say, there's a thin line between hatred and love.

"Your dads are amazing," commented the blonde with a wide smile on her face, "And they make a mean breakfast."

Rachel laughed at this and turned a little pink to Quinn's surprise, "Oh, I cooked that."

"No way," Quinn replied, "You spent like 2 hours in the bathroom getting ready, I doubt you had time to do that and cook."

"I have a very strict schedule," Rachel replied, feeling very proud of herself, "and every Wednesday I wake up extra early to cook for my dads."

The blonde smiled at this, she really admired how hard working Rachel is. She may be a tad (okay more than a tad) annouying and sorta of (really) self centred and kind of (really) obsessed with the spotlight, but her heart is always in the right place. And that's all thta really mattered. Quinn reached out to grab Rachel's arm and the girl gladly accepted it.

Santana and Brittany moved from pinkies to full on hand holding. Not that they would stop the pinky interlocking action, they just felt that they really wanted to hold each other's hands. They walked the hallways with more confidence and showed more public affection.

"Move," however Santana didn't stray from her own usual habits. The crowds moved like a parting sea to make way for the two, and whether they gave them odd stares or not, Santana didn't give a damn.

One boy however was a little on the slow side, "Dykes," he scoffed as the two walked on by. A screech was heard when the latina stopped in her tracks. Brittany was a little unsure (had no idea) what the word meant and shrugged it off as nothing, but no one, not even the teachers didn't know what Santana's current facial expression meant.

"What did you say?" she demanded, the fire in her eyes burning a hole into the boy's face.

"N-Nothing," he quickly replied, taking a second to run away.

Brittany turned to her girlfriend and asked what just happened, but Santana told her to forget it, which was not so surprisingly easy. In the midstof the drama, Santana forgot that Brit had no idea what those derrogatory terms meant. She felt a little stupid about how much of a deal she made from the event. But it was okay, despite the pain she went through, it could only be concluded that the experience brought the two closer.

"Mr. Schuester, it has been brought to my attention that the following members of the Glee club haven't had the chance at solos," Rachel began, her tone completely demanding.

The handsome director of the Glee club was shocked at the girl's demand, remembering only months ago that this girl was eating at him for giving another member even one line. He takes a step back.

"what?"

"I know this might seem like a shock to you," her voice gets quieter, "But I was thinking that, maybe if I was a little less selfish the guys might like me more ya know? And...I want to see them sing. Plus, between you and me, my voice is a little sore..."

"Oh that's why," he replied, laughing to himself, "You don't have to make up excuses Rachel."

"Mr. Schue! I am offended that you think that I was lying," she retorted in a pout. But she dismissed herself to her seat anyway to chat up Quinn.

Brittany entered the room and directly drew herself towards Santana. The two embraced and rocked each other and giggled at nothing.

"Hey Brittany! What happened to you yesterday?" asked the Schuester, remembering that no off comments were made the other day.

"I fell down a hole," she replied bluntly, seperating herself from the latina, "I couldn't get out."

It was a little more than difficult to take the girl seriously.

"Mr. Schuester, I thought of a song for us to sing, but if you don't mind I'd like to take the lead."

Ah, maybe Santana was also blackmailing Rachel or something.

"Okay Santana, what did you have in mind?"

She signalled the band to begin and she broke into song. The whole group immedietely recognized the song from Disney's Mulan, sung by 98 degrees and Stevie Wonder.

It was one of Brittany's favourite movies.

It always felt good to sing in a group like that and Mr. Schuester was more than pleased with Santana's vocals. He turned to see that Rachel and Quinn were singing and dancing together and pretty close, and he felt this passion in Santana's voice as she turned to sing to Brittany. It amused him how quickly and strangely his Glee kids changed and acted, but it made him happy. Santana surprisngly chose a very old and happy song, but completely inspirational. He knew there was something besides her attitude and mean girl behaviour.

Afterall, she was part of the Glee club.

He eventually decided to join in with his kids on tha last chorus;

_"When things are getting crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart "  
_  
Mercedes and Artie took on the task of Stevie Wonder's famous "doos" at the end of the song and the group of misfits broke out into laughter.

Santana pulled Brittany in for a kiss and the two smiled into each other, happy about nothing and everything at the same time. Chapter 9: Turn Around Bright Eyes

A/N: Last chapter :) I'll be back with an AU~ Expect major Brittana and Faberry goodness ;D oh and please follow me on twitter! /BernyBop I will post with updates. Oh and feel free to befriend me here as well :D

There was a fire in every step that she took, the ground was turning in lava and the excitement burned a smile onto her face. When she reached her _girlfriend's_ house,she knocked respectfully and waited for the blonde to grace her with her presense.

"Brit!" she cried out, and the door swung open. A big weight landed in her arms and she twirled her around like they haven't seen each other in years.

"San!" she replied, snuggling her head into her shoulder. The two linked pinkies and went on their way to school like it was their first day of elementary; a little scared, but completely ecstatic.

When Quinn and Rachel arrived at the school together, only a few heads took a second glance. They were talking and laughing like they've been best friends for a long time. Well, you know what they say, there's a thin line between hatred and love.

"Your dads are amazing," commented the blonde with a wide smile on her face, "And they make a mean breakfast."

Rachel laughed at this and turned a little pink to Quinn's surprise, "Oh, I cooked that."

"No way," Quinn replied, "You spent like 2 hours in the bathroom getting ready, I doubt you had time to do that and cook."

"I have a very strict schedule," Rachel replied, feeling very proud of herself, "and every Wednesday I wake up extra early to cook for my dads."

The blonde smiled at this, she really admired how hard working Rachel is. She may be a tad (okay more than a tad) annouying and sorta of (really) self centred and kind of (really) obsessed with the spotlight, but her heart is always in the right place. And that's all that really mattered. Quinn reached out to grab Rachel's arm and the girl gladly accepted it.

Santana and Brittany moved from pinkies to full on hand holding. Not that they would stop the pinky interlocking action, they just felt that they really wanted to hold each other's hands. They walked the hallways with more confidence and showed more public affection.

"Move," however Santana didn't stray from her own usual habits. The crowds moved like a parting sea to make way for the two, and whether they gave them odd stares or not, Santana didn't give a damn.

One boy however was a little on the slow side, "Dykes," he scoffed as the two walked on by. A screech was heard when the latina stopped in her tracks. Brittany was a little unsure (had no idea) what the word meant and shrugged it off as nothing, but no one, not even the teachers didn't know what Santana's current facial expression meant.

"What did you say?" she demanded, the fire in her eyes burning a hole into the boy's face.

"N-Nothing," he quickly replied, taking a second to run away.

Brittany turned to her girlfriend and asked what just happened, but Santana told her to forget it, which was not so surprisingly easy. In the midstof the drama, Santana forgot that Brit had no idea what those derrogatory terms meant. She felt a little stupid about how much of a deal she made from the event. But it was okay, despite the pain she went through, it could only be concluded that the experience brought the two closer.

"Mr. Schuester, it has been brought to my attention that the following members of the Glee club haven't had the chance at solos," Rachel began, her tone completely demanding.

The handsome director of the Glee club was shocked at the girl's demand, remembering only months ago that this girl was eating at him for giving another member even one line. He takes a step back.

"what?"

"I know this might seem like a shock to you," her voice gets quieter, "But I was thinking that, maybe if I was a little less selfish the guys might like me more ya know? And...I want to see them sing. Plus, between you and me, my voice is a little sore..."

"Oh that's why," he replied, laughing to himself, "You don't have to make up excuses Rachel."

"Mr. Schue! I am offended that you think that I was lying," she retorted in a pout. But she dismissed herself to her seat anyway to chat up Quinn.

Brittany entered the room and directly drew herself towards Santana. The two embraced and rocked each other and giggled at nothing.

"Hey Brittany! What happened to you yesterday?" asked the Schuester, remembering that no off comments were made the other day.

"I fell down a hole," she replied bluntly, seperating herself from the latina, "I couldn't get out."

It was a little more than difficult to take the girl seriously.

"Mr. Schuester, I thought of a song for us to sing, but if you don't mind I'd like to take the lead."

Ah, maybe Santana was also blackmailing Rachel or something.

"Okay Santana, what did you have in mind?"

She signalled the band to begin and she broke into song. The whole group immedietely recognized the song from Disney's Mulan, sung by 98 degrees and Stevie Wonder.

It was one of Brittany's favourite movies.

It always felt good to sing in a group like that and Mr. Schuester was more than pleased with Santana's vocals. He turned to see that Rachel and Quinn were singing and dancing together and pretty close, and he felt this passion in Santana's voice as she turned to sing to Brittany. It amused him how quickly and strangely his Glee kids changed and acted, but it made him happy. Santana surprisngly chose a very old and happy song, but completely inspirational. He knew there was something besides her attitude and mean girl behaviour.

Afterall, she was part of the Glee club.

He eventually decided to join in with his kids on tha last chorus;

_"When things are getting crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believing baby  
Just be true to your heart "  
_  
Mercedes and Artie took on the task of Stevie Wonder's famous "doos" at the end of the song and the group of misfits broke out into laughter.

Santana pulled Brittany in for a kiss and the two smiled into each other, happy about nothing and everything at the same time.


End file.
